


Simple things

by adnarim97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jesus i rly cannot write sums, M/M, The summary is shit but so am i, fail fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy afternoon was something Kiyoshi didn't mind, not as long as he could spend it with the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple things

The weather was truly bad, rain had been pouring down almost none stop for days now. I was sitting in my grandparents kitchen with Hyuuga. He had come home with me after school ended, we had planned on going training some passes, but the rain had stopped us. Now we were just staring outside, waiting. 

I didn't mind not being able to play basketball today, I loved the sport of course, but being with Hyuuga beats everything. Even if we don't do anything, his presence is enough for me. We hadn't spoken for a long while, all that was heard was the rain from outside. The silence was also something I didn't mind around him, I usually hated the silence, especially if I was alone, but with him around it felt okay. Maybe even more than okay?

Without realizing it, my hand seemed to have grabbed on to Hyuuga's own hand, it must have wandered on it's own.

He wasn't gripping my hand back, but neither was he pushing me away. This was his own way to show affection, I knew. Most times he wasn't sure how to show his feelings, or put word on them either for that matter. But strange as it might seem, I was more than okay about it. It was part of who he was, his personality. And really, I wouldn't love him if he was not who he is. Both his good and bad sides was dear to me. So I didn't mind if he didn't always grip my hand back, or if he didn't return my hugs right away. It didn't upset me either that he didn't speak much loving words towards me. Since I knew that he loved me, even though he had troubles expressing it at most times. 

"Are you okay?" Hyuuga's loud voice brought me back to the present. I glanced at the dark haired boy next to me, he was still looking out the window as before. "You seemed lost in thought" He continued when I didn't answer him right away.  
"I'm fine." I said slowly, and a sigh was heard from him.  
"Yeah you tend to say that a lot. I just don't want you to carry everything on your own, so if there's ever anything it's okay to tell me." Hyuuga gripped my hand gently, and entwined our fingers in the prosess. "So don't forget that you big idiot." I nodded and smiled, my cheeks heating. This was his way of showing his affection, and really, I didn't mind this either. 

The rain raged on outside, but for me the rainbow had already appeared.

…

Idk I felt like writing this I guess?  
As usual this haven't been beta read so mistakes are here and there.  
I tried i guess


End file.
